The metabolic aspects of prostate which permit it to accumulate and secrete extraordinarily high levels of citrate are being investigated. Rat ventral prostate will be utilized in these studies. Citrate metabolism by isolated, teased lobes and by isolated mitochondria will be studied. The ability of the prostate to oxidize citrate as well as other Krebs' cycle intermediates will be ascertained by carbon-14 studies and enzyme assays. The metabolic profiles of the Kreb's cycle will be determined. Such studies will reveal whether or not an inability to oxidize citrate is related to the accumulation of citrate. Any rate limiting aspects of citrate oxidation will be determined especially in relation to aconitase and isocitric dehydrogenase activities. We will also investigate the source of citrate in prostate, especially the possible relationship of glucose (via glycolysis) and pyruvate utilization to citrate production. The properties of prostate phosphofructokinase will be studied in relation to citrate. The role and action of testosterone in regulating these metabolic aspects of prostate citrate production will be studied.